In turbines and electrical generators, it is necessary to periodically replace the journal bearings of the rotor and to conduct major inspections of the turbine. Known procedures utilize a crane to lift the rotor out of the turbine and to support the rotor while journal replacement or inspections are conducted.
It is labor-intensive to remove the rotor entirely from the turbine and use of a crane is an additional expensive and time-consuming task.